Monchele
by Annie Odair CrissColfer
Summary: No tenía luz así que me puse a escribir esto, después de todo ese trama de Finnchel y Klaine solo quería escribir algo bonito, sin drama, no es muy largo ni muy extenso pero solo es para que pasen un buen rato y se olviden de los dramas de Glee. Menciones de CrissColfer


**No tenía luz así que me puse a escribir esto, después de todo ese trama de Finnchel y Klaine solo quería escribir algo bonito, sin drama, no es muy largo ni muy extenso pero solo es para que pasen un buen rato y se olviden de los dramas de Glee.**

**Espero lo disfruten**

* * *

-Te extraño Cory- murmuro Lea mientras entraba a la cocina.

-También te extraño amor- dijo el

Cory había estaba fuera de casa debido a que tenía que grabar una película, a él no le gustaba estar tan lejos pero a veces el trabajo lo requería, odiaba dejar sola a Lea.

-Las grabaciones acaban en una semana, te juro que en cuanto el director diga corte tomo un vuelo hacia New York, no soporto estar lejos de ustedes- Lea rio a causa de las bromas de su marido- Así me gusta que rías-

-Tú eres el que causa esa risa. Cory hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo-

-Hola papi- dijo la dulce voz de una niña

-Hola princesa, no sabes cuánto te extraño-

Rachel era la pequeña hija de cuatro años de la pareja, le habían puesto a si en honor al show que los unió.

-Yo también te extraño, ayer tío Darren y tío Chris nos llevaron a mí y a mi primo Jerry al parque, me divertí con ellos, aparte tío Chris me compro un vestido divino-

-Me alegro corazón- dijo Cory y se recordó mentalmente agradecerle a la pareja por sacar a tu hija- regreso en una semana, bebe y te llevare al parque las veces que quieras-

Por lo regular cada vez que Cory o Lea terminaban de filmar tenían unos largos meses de descanso antes de empezar a promocionar el proyecto pero a esos eventos iba toda la familia. A Rachel le fascinaba que le tomaran fotos y a tu corta edad ya daba entrevistas, una de las más divertidas fue cuando se le cuestionó sobre tener unos padres famosos y ella respondió: ´´Ellos no son famosos para mí, mi papa es igual a todos se sienta un domingo a ver el futbol y nadie lo puede parar de sillón y mi mama a veces se despierta de mal humor y papi la hace enojar así que ella lo corretea por toda la casa con un sartén, es muy divertido vivir con ellos''

-Amor, ¿quieres que vallamos por ti al aeropuerto?- pregunto Lea

-Me encantaría, ahora tengo que irme, las amo a las dos, nos vemos en una semana-

_**Una semana después**_

-Vamos, Rachel es hora de ir por tu papá- Lea subía las ultimas cosas el carro mientras su hija bajaba las escaleras

-¿Crees que le guste a mi papi?- dijo la pequeña dando vueltas con su vestido nuevo

-Le va a encantar, te ves hermosa, aparte tío Chris le va a fascinar verte con el cuándo vallamos a comer. Ahora sube al auto-

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto había un sinfín de fotógrafos, el hecho de que Glee hubiera terminado no significaba que los dejaran en paz.

-Hola Lea, ¿acaso vienes a recibir a Cory?- pregunto uno de ellos

-Si, vengo a recibir a mi marido- contesto con una sonrisa

-Qué bonita te ves hoy Rachel-

-Gracias, el vestido me lo dio mi tío Chris- y mando un beso al a cámara para su tío.

Llegaron a la puerta donde ningún fotógrafo tenía acceso así que pudieron caminar tranquilas

Esperaron sentadas mientras Cory bajaba del vuelo.

-Papá- grito Rachel y corrió a los brazos de Cory, este a su vez tiro las maletas y abrazo a su hija

-Hola mi amor, mírate te ves hermosa, te extrañe tanto-

-Y yo a ti papi, te extrañe mucho mucho mucho- y la niña le dio un beso en la mejilla a su padre.

-¿A mí no me extrañaste?- pregunto Lea a pocos metros de ella, la niña se bajó de los brazos de su padre y camino con su mamá

-Claro que te extrañe amor- Cory tomo de la cintura a Lea y la beso, por supuesto que la había extrañado cada minuto del tiempo que estuvieron separados- Cada vez que me voy te vuelves más hermosa.- Lea sonrió

-Te extrañe Monteith- volvió a besarlo-

-Te amo Lea- murmuro él sobre sus labios –

-Y yo a ti-

-Dejen de besarse que llevamos tarde con mis tíos- protesto la niña

Después de que Glee terminara Chris y Darren había hecho pública su relación, ahora estaban casado y tenían un hermoso hijo de cinco años. Jerry el primo preferido de Rachel.

-Hola- grito Jerry

-Hola- Contesto Rachel y los dos se abrazaron mientras salían corriendo al jardín

-Si hola sobrina, si estoy bien gracias, que alegría que te gusto el vestido- dijo Chris cuando desaparecieron

-Cálmate amor, están ansiosos por jugar- bromeo Darren- Hola Cory que gusto verte, ¿qué tal la filmación?-

- Cansada, pero al menos ya la termine, ¿y tú, Crisis? Todavía no intentaste matar a Colfer- los dos rieron

-Te escuche Monteith- se quejó Chris- Claro que no me quiere matar, si me ama-

Cory empezó a reír y saludo a Chris

-No te enojes Chris, que te arrugas- y volvió a reír

-Perdona a mi marido, sabes que no sabe hacer chistes- Chris y Lea rieron

Rachel y Jerry corriendo cuando se las aviso que la cena estaba lista.

-Rachel, adivina que vi ayer- pregunto el pequeño, ella se encogió de hombros.

-Glee- grito- pero era muy triste, tus papas y los míos se separaban-

-¿Dónde lo viste?-

-Mi papi Darren dejo el DVD afuera- dijo riendo

Chris volteo a ver a Darren y le movió la cabeza

-Lo siento, lo olvide-

-No te enojes con Papi D, es solo que a veces se le olvidan las cosas-

-No me enojo con él pero sabes que aún no puedes ver la serie Jerry-

-Tu tampoco Rachel, todo a su debido tiempo-

Después de comer, las dos familias salieron a dar un pasea por Central Park, el pequeño Jerry se aferraba al brazo de Darren mientas este lo levantaba.

-No, espera Jerry, me haces cosquillas- se quejó Darren. Los tres se sentaron en el pasto.

-Los quiero mucho-murmuro Jerry apenado

-Y nosotros a ti mi amor- dijo Chris

-Incluso cuando intentas salir a la calle cuando tu ropa no combina- se burló Darren. Jerry empezó a reir

-¿Recuerdas cómo se puso Papi Chris?- los dos rieron

-Basta te reírse de mi- dijo Chris

-Te amamos- gritaron al mismo tiempo Darren y Jerry

Del otro lado del parque, Cory mecía a Rachel en el columpio mientras Lea los observaba desde una banca.

-No tan fuerte, la vas a tirar- advirtió Lea

-Si mami- dijo Rachel.

Cory soltó el columpio tomo a su hija en brazo.

-Te amo princesa- murmuro

-Te amo papi- los dos caminaron hacia Lea.

-Te amamos- gritaron al mismo tiempo y a Lea casi se le salen las lágrimas.

-Yo también lo amo a ustedes-

Cory abrazo a sus dos princesas, y en se hizo una promesa así mismo nunca dejaría que nadie les hiciera daño.

* * *

_**¿Qué piensan? No es muy larga pero bueno, salió de mi corazoncito .**_


End file.
